Balada Itachi
by Fvvn
Summary: Request Fic from Kara is Lluvia Farron. Bos! utang saya lunas ya! XD/Kemanakah Dewi Fortuna Itachi hari ini? Hidup itu merepotkan, dan tidak beres. Itachi kejeledak kulit pisang? "Oi! Teripang Got! Lu dimane?" WARNING INSIDE!


**Title : **Balada Itachi

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T semi M (untuk bahasa dan adegan tidak senonoh)

**Genre :** Humor/Parodi (mungkin seharusnya di tambah Tragedi?)

**Warning :** OOC ABISS! Bener-bener Nista tingkat dewa! NO EYD, watch out! Itachi di keroyok habis-habisan! Ajaib, Typo(s), Don't Like? just Don't read

**Summary : **Kemanakah Dewi Fortuna Itachi hari ini? Hidup itu merepotkan, dan tidak beres. Itachi kejeledak kulit pisang? "Oi! Teripang Got! Lu dimane?"

.

.

**Page Oneshot**

**Tipuan atau sungguhan?**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada masa-masa SMA. Jaman di mana, geng polos berotak mesum Akatsuki masih bertindak layaknya ababil yang berseliweran di perempatan taman lawang. Oke, oke, mereka memang bukan PSK jadii-jadian di tempat itu. alasan mengapa seorang ganteng macam Itachi mau bersusah payah dan rela di _rape_ banci (meskipun ia merasa risih) adalah, karena do'i lagi nunggu kawanannya yang sejak tiga jam lalu ngajakin ketemuan tapi nggak muncul-muncul juga. _What happen?_

"Buset dahh.. gua udah kayak patung pancoran dinistain begini, tuh ketua bokep sama _fellowship-_nya belom juga muncul!" Itachi mangkel dalem hati. Sebenarnya Uchiha muda ini adalah salah satu jenius diantara anggota klan-nya. tetapi, entah karena hormonnya sedang memburuk atau efek akibat berteman dengan komplotan jebolan Cipinang, walhasil bocah itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia berotak cerdas saat ini.

Faktor pertama adalah karena ia dikelilingi banci.

"Auww..! Achh! Achh! Iiiy! Yeiyy manis banget sichh!"

Dan Faktor kedua,

kelihatannya Itachi nggak tau kalau ada tempat ketemuan yang lebih keren daripada Taman lawang.

"Yee.. bodo amat!"

Madesu lu Chi!

"Mas, mas.. Cucok ihh~" seorang banci berpakaian ketat nekat mendekati Itachi. _Well_, Itachi memang sering digosipkan homo, sama seperti _Lovely brother_-nya Sasuke, tapi di goda banci bertampang bandit? Yaowoh… miris amat.

'_Coba ini Banci Sasori! Gua ga akan eneg-eneg amat digodain'_

"Mas, minta nomernya boleh nggak~?" Itachi gigit bibir. Apa kata dunia kalo dia ngeladenin bences?

"M-mbak," sebenernya Itachi agak ragu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mbak'. Tapi ga papa lah.. bikin seneng dikit kan pahala. Si banci nengok dengan wajahnya yang gembira ria. Background _love_ dengan _sparkling-sparkling stuff_ mengelilingi si Banci.

"Ya gantengg~"

"Ada upil," tunjuk Itachi nista.

Dan si banci mewek. Oh, hidup ini indah.

Setengah jam Itachi berdiri, pantatnya udah tetanusan (apa hubungannya?). takut kharisma dan kecerdasannya menurun akibat bertahan lama di tempat tersebut, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk menelepon sobat-sobatnya (yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai majikan-majikannya. Mengingat Itachi seperti budak diantara kawanan itu).

Yang pertama, Kisame,

_Tut tut tut_

"Oi, teripang got! Lu dimane?" suara ajaib bin misterius terdengar di seberang telepon.

"_Sori ugh.. gua kayaknya batal ngikut dah.. gua keracunan uduk neh.."_ Kisame kentut, Itachi _speechless._

"Lu makan apaan seh sampe kentut lu aja suaranya kayak ngomong 'Goblok lu Chi'!" semprot Itachi ga jelas. Nggak ada yang bisa diomelin, Kisame pun kena getahnya.

"_Idup lu komik amat seh! gua kebanyakan makan Nasi uduk nih tadi pagi.. sampe abis tigabelas bungkus plus kantong plastiknya,"_

"Lu sarapan ato mau mecahin rekor!"

"_Yaa.. gua laper.. bungkusnya pink-pink gitu sih.. keliatannya enak deh. Jadinya gua makan bungkusnya, nasinya gua kasih ke tetangga,"_

"Pinter benerr!"

"_Chi, gua naksir Miyabi,"_

"Halahh sempak! Jadi gimana? Lu kagak ikut ngebolang nih?" Kisame ngangguk dengan tololnya. Dia ga sadar kalo lagi berkomunikasi dengan Itachi via _Handphone_, "Woy! Jawab monyong!"

"_Ikan Hiu emang monyong, tapi gua tetep Ganteng titik!"_ dan Kisame menutup teleponnya. Sungguh, tiga ribu perak terbuang dengan percuma.

"Ancur bener gua punya temen!" Itachi misuh-misuh sendirian. Akhirnya dia memilih Alternatif lain dengan SMS agar temen-temennya yang laknat itu cepet tobat dan datang menjemputnya (?)

_oOo_

**Coy! Tega lu gua disuruh nunggu 3,5 Jam! Gua tunggu lu pada di rumah gua! Titik!**

**Sent to : Sasori aja ah, burungku tinggal satu, si wajah Serius, Jashin **(nama kontak yang dipaksakan)**, berdua selamanya, mesum bersama duit, Baygon cetakan gagal**

oOo

ini nama kontak ato judul Lagu gagal produksi? Semua nama sobatnya di kontak HP Itachi nggak ada yang bener. Dimulai dari Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Tobi.

Setelah ngirim SMS, akhirnya Itachi pulang, menjejakkan kakinya keras-keras sampe jalanan yang baru aja di semen jebol lagi, "Woy dek! Kakinya biasa aja dong!"

Dan Itachi cuek babi.

Do'i menaiki sebuah bus jurusan 'rumah' dengan membayar tiket seharga tiga ribu rupiah. Untung supirnya baik. Walhasil doi di diskon enam puluh persen.

"Makasih bang,"

"Sama-sama ganteng,"

**Glek.**

Banci lagii, banci lagiii (kayaknya jodoh bener). Padahal muka supirnya selevel sama Tom Cruise tapi kenapa aksen ngomongnya kemayu!

"Hmm.." Itachi mikir kayak Jiraiya yang lagi baca Playboy. Mukanya serius.

Sepanjang perjalanan, _Hwawei_ seratus ribu milik Itachi nggak juga berdering-dering. Doi udah ngecek dan yakin bahwa ponselnya nggak di _mode silent_ tapi kenapa tuh curut-curut kampret belom juga ada yang bales?

"Masa gua harus korban pulsa lage?" jangan Chi. Mendingan situ tahan dulu kebelet nelponnya.

'_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekalee. . .'_

Ringtone Hape nya berdering keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya, yang penting satu pesan akhirnya masuk juga! Itachi langsung nyisir, nyemprotin farfum ke mulutnya dan memakai wewangian melati sebelum akhirnya membaca pesan. . . .

**From : Otouto**

**Hari ini makin ganteng aja ya gua XP**

. . . . yang gaje

.

**From : I-tahi **(nama kontak Itachi di ponsel Sasuke)

**Bisa gak lu nggak nyepam! Gua sodomin juga lu lama-lama!**

.

**From : Otouto**

**M4u DuUnZ d! SodOmiNn K4mYuu.. Ichh IchH. Auw**

_._

Sasuke Alay? Itachi garuk-garuk kepala. Kok kayak ada yang ga beres gitu ya?

Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini _Ringtone_ P-man yang berbunyi. Ah, telepon masuk berarti.

"Napa lu Sas? Kangen ama gua?"

"_Itachiii! Yang SMS barusan bukan gua! Sumpah! Itu si Naru-dobe yang ngejajah ponsel guaa!"_ Sasuke teriak-teriak sambil ngejambak rambut _seme_-nya (?). walhasil, dari seberang telepon, Itachi seperti mendengar suara gaib yang menyeramkan.

"_GYAAA! SAKIITT! AMPUUNNN!"_

"Oh," responnya dingin, "Tapi yang soal 'ganteng' itu elu kan yang SMS?" mata Itachi memicing.

"_Yo'i dong! Elu gak usah ngagumin gua jauh-jauh.. gua selalu ada kok untuk lu puja-puja.. Bhahaha!"_ dan telepon di putus. Gak sopan amat yak nih bocah?

"Kalo elu Sasori, gua gak akan eneg-eneg amat dengernya,"

Lagi, Itachi terpaksa duduk dengan manis di dalam bus sambil menunggu SMS masuk dari sobatnya. Untung saja pemandangan di luar bus masih bisa di nikmati. Banyak pepohonan yang rindang, langit pagi yang cerah dan kakak-kakak cantik berkulit susu. Oh, tentu saja yang paling indah bagi Itachi adalah yang terakhir.

Bus berhenti di terminal yang akan Itachi turuni. Saat itu pula, _hwawei_ nya mendapat sebuah SMS masuk,

**From : Baygon cetakan gagal**

**Senpai! Tobi udah sampe nih di Taman lawang!**

.

Ah mukegile..

.

**From : Baygon cetakan gagal**

**Senpai! Kenapa baru SMS nyuruh ke rumah senpai pas Tobi udah sampe sih! Hweeee! :gulingguling:**

.

Itachi _sweatdrop_. Perasaan dia udah SMS dari jaman kapan tau dah. Es*a emang bapuk neh!

**From : Senpai cakep **(Nama kontak Itachi di HP Tobi)

**udeh jangan banyak bacod! Balik lu Tob ke rumah gua. Titik!**

Dan sambil mewek, Tobi berjalan ke halte, menunggu Bus.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Itachi langsung saja mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Do'i nggak mau batang idungnya nampak di depan wajah sang-nyonya-besar Mikoto. Sebab, bisa-bisa Itachi di jadikan Kikil panggang atau yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, budak pribadi sang ratu.

"Ah.. capenyaa.." bocah sulung Uchiha tersebut langsung saja selonjoran di kasurnya dan berleha-leha. Tak lupa di temani oleh sebuah _Doujin_ SasuNaru dan I-pod, ia masih (dengan sabarnya) menunggu SMS Masuk.

"Begadang jangan begadanggg… kalau tiada artinya Aaa!"

**Klik**

"Akuuu tak mau jikalau Aaaku dimaduuu~ Uuu.. Uuu.."

**Klik**

"Setasiun Balapannn jeng jeng tek dung!"

**Klik**

"Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan. Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaannn"

**Klik**

"Esmeraldaa… Ooooh.. Esmeraldaa"

Itachi ngejengkang dari kasurnya. Ini I-Pod punya siapa kali lagunya dangdut semua! Pas di cek labelnya ternyata, '_Made in Indonesia… I-pod Toy. 10.000_'

"Anjrit! Ini kan punya si Tobi! B-Berarti I-pod gua…" tampang Itachi horor.

Di sisi lain, Tobi.

"Hah? Lagu dangdut Tobi kemana neh? Kok isinya lagu-lagu Barat semua?" pas di cek labelnya ternyata, _'Made in xxx. Apple,'. _Tanpa babibu, Tobi langsung saja melempar tuh I-pod ke laut lepas,

"Hah! Sebel! Ini kan bukan I-pod Tobi!"

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

**From : Mesum bersama duit**

**Woy! Gua batal ikut.. keuangan gua menipis. **

**Sign,**

**Duitku tinggal seribu**

.

**From : ATM-ku **(Nama kontak Itachi di Ponsel Kakuzu)

**Monyet loe! Kenapa gak SMS! Tau gitu gua ga usah nunggu lama-lama di Taman lawang!**

.

**From : Mesum bersama duit**

**Oh iya, lupa**

.

Dengan santainya tuh maniak dollar berucap. Itachi semakin gondok. Moga-moga aja, SMS berikutnya nggak bikin dia tumoran di punggung.

Itachi bobo-an lagi di kasur sambil baca Doujin SakuHina. Bosen NaruSasu mulu, pikirnya. Sambil baca, dia menyetel lagu-lagu Owl City di Ponselnya dan mulai nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas,

"Hello Sietel ai am a Monten neerr… In de hels en haigs len. Ai fal asliping hospidel parking lotts en ewek, in yor mauthh~" suara Itachi kayak kucing lagi gosok gigi. Ancur banget.

**From : Burungku Tinggal Satu **

**Un, begok ah! malah ganti tempat janjian.. untung Dei baru bangun tidur.. kalo nggak bisa brabe nih..**

.

Itachi melotot saat membaca SMS Deidara

**From : Raja Iblis **(nama kontak Itachi di ponselnya Deidara)

**Amajingg! Lu baru bangunn? -,-"**

.

**From : burungku tinggal Satu **

**Maaf Un… OTW nih.. dah ya, cabut XD**

**.**

Itachi kembali bobo-an lagi di kasur sambil guling-gulingan. Saking bosennya di kamar, akhirnya dia menghayal, punya mobil Lamborghini, ngajak Dinner Sakura, kemudian mesen kamar hotel dan seterusnya bayangan Itachi berubah menjadi mimpi basah.

"Anjrit! Kelewatan nih ngayal gua!" cowok itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mandi besar. Gila ya, baru sepuluh menit dan Itachi berhasil ngayal jorok. Kalau Pein sih, selalu ngeres tiap saat.

**From : Sasori aja ah**

**Bro, gua baru aja dari rumahnya si Ino. Sori ya.. cewek gua ngambek pengen di apelin, makanya gua baru bisa OTW sekarang.**

.

Itachi geleng kepala sendiri. Pasutri emang tuh si Saso.

.

**From : Itachi-san**

**Yasud, GPL bray…! Sadis lu pada sibuk sendiri-sendiri, kagak SMS pulak! Gua udah kayak madesu berdiri di Taman lawang!**

**.**

**From : Sasori aja ah**

**Iya iya.. sori coy. HP gua di silent.. takut ketauan ada SMS mantan ato selingkuhan gua yang masuk.. hwehwehwe!**

Itachi menghela nafas. Gila tuh buaya laut. Laku aja lagi. Tinggal si ketua penggila Aoi Sora, tukang kebon belakang rumahnya dan tukang klaim Agama orang nih yang belom muncul batang idungnya.

**From : 0800xxxxxxxx**

**Woy monyong! Jangan SMS bokap guaa! Kan udah gua bilang gua itu KAGAK PUNYA HAPE!**

**-Hidan-**

.

Dahi Itachi berkedut. Dia dikatain monyong sama orang gila? Sungguh tidak terima!

**From : si Monyong **(nama kontak Itachi di HP temannya Hidan yang baru saja di tambahkan)

**Assoeee! Makanya duit tuh dipake buat beli hwawei! -promo- Jangan di hambur-hamburin buat nyogok orang-orang supaya masuk ke agama lu yang ga jelas itu!**

.

**From : Ga penting **(Kontak nomor temennya Hidan)

**Yaa.. namanya juga Usaha Chi.. Hwawei aja bangga lu! Yaudah gua OTW neh.. inget! Jangan SMS ke nomor Bokap gua! Ntar gua ketauan kabur dari rumah!**

.

"Tck!" Itachi menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Doi terpaksa nunggu lagi dengan kegondokannya, "Mana si Tobi, Dei, Saso belom pada nyampe-nyampe juga lagi.. Azz.. suram," badannya hendak di banting ke atas kasur namun, tiba-tiba saja suara seperti tulang patah berbunyi.

CTAK

"Aahh… encok gua kambuh!" Itachi berjalan setengah susah menuju meja belajarnya, "Uugh… s-siall!" Diambilnya sebuah alat pijat refleksi dan kemudian ia kembali bersantai, "Ahh.. enaknya,"

Dasar remaja penuaan dini.

**From : Berdua selamanya**

**Om, gua udah di depan pintu rumah lu nih.. bukain kek!**

.

Itachi lari-lari kecil menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengadah keluar. Wajahnya udah sumringah menanti sobatnya yang satu itu,

"Zetsuu!" Namun ternyata,

**From : Korban tipuan-ku** (nama Itachi di kontak ponselnya Zetsu)

**Monyettt! Bokis lu! Serius ini gua! Cepetan kesini!**

**.**

Itachi dikibulin. Zetsu nggak bales SMS. Disisi lain, mereka justru lagi _gambling_ Apakah Itachi akan membalas SMS mereka dengan awalan kata 'Anjing atau Monyet'. dan ternyata si Hitamlah yang benar (dengan menjawab monyet) sementara tebakan si Putih meleset. GondokMETER Itachi memuncak. Dan Mungkin saja akan semakin gondok jika ia tahu bahwa Zetsu bersaudara menjadikannya sebagai bahan Taruhan. 

**From : si wajah Serius**

**Eh? Emang gua pernah buat janji ya? Sori, sori..! Gua keasikkan nonton Videonya si Aoi Sora sampe lupa.. wkwkwk!**

**.**

Itachi ngambek. Mumpung ga ada yang liat, doi gelintingan di lantai kamar kayak orang pesakitan. "Mamaaaa! Mamaaa!"

hancur sudah imejmu nak.

**From : Otak bokep nomor 2 **(Sudah tau kan siapa ini?)

**Pein, Gaya lu nyolot… FUCKING PITS LOE! Terserah dah! Lu mau nonton Aoi Sora, Rin Sakuragi, Miyabi, sampe Mpok Ati gua kagak PEDULI!**

**.**

Hati Itachi hancur berkeping-keping.

**Tok tok tok**

Batin Itachi ngedangdut, galau.

**TOK Tok tok**

Miriss… doi ngelanjutin acara gelinting-gelintingannya di lantai.

**TOK TOK TOK! CAKCAKCAKCAK!**

Itachi ngejeledak denger suara ajaib di luar pintu kamarnya,

"Oi! Buka pintunyaa!" suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang pintu. Itachi melengos malas,

"Ngg.." pintu dibuka. terpampanglah wajah imut Sasuke yang ber-_puppy Eyes_ ria. Itachi ngerasa mual liatnya. Sasuke itu GANTENG! Kagak cocok di bilang IMUT!

"Geng bandit lu noh ngerusuh di ruang tamu.. Kaset DVD koleksi lu pecah semua," mata Itachi melotot, bibirnya maju,

"AAPPAAAA!"

"ANJRIT!" Sasuke teriak.

'_Anjrit! Gua hampir aja kena Cipok!' _si bungsu Uchiha ngehindar bak ninja saat kakaknya berteriak sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya ke samping (?)

"Aduh! Koleksi Doujin, Anime, Video Ecchi gua disono semuaaa!" Itachi jerit-jerit dramatis. Sementara Adeknya memerhatikan aksi sang kakak sambil memegang Handicam.

"Aaaarghh!"

PLAK!

"GYAAAA!"

Handicam Sasuke ke tabok rambut kuncirnya Itachi dan kini, benda kecil tersebut menggelinding ke lantai dasar. Gantian Sasuke yang menjerit-jerit. Namun Itachi tidak memedulikan kondisi sakaratul maut adeknya. Ia lebih sayang pada kepingan DVD koleksinya yang sudah menjadi nyawa-nyawa baginya untuk hidup (dramatis).

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

"Arrggghh!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Aargghhhh!"

"Gyaa–"

"OI, BERISIK!" suara Mikoto nyelip diantara teriakan Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke langsung mingkem. Sementara Itachi pura-pura bego, masih berusaha mencari Sahabatnya yang tercecer entah di ruang mana.

'_Pada kemana kali! Perasaan rumah gua kagak besar-besar amat'_

"Nyari siapa kau Ita-chan?" ayahnya Fugaku lagi asik membaca koran KEMPES, berakting layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya. Sayang, seandainya saja para pembaca tahu bahwa Fugaku nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia. Sebenarnya doi cuman bolak-balik halaman koran doang.

Ah,

Odongodongberjalan….

"Ano.. liat temen-temen Itachi gak? Sasuke bilang mereka tadi ada di ruang tamu," koran Fugaku dilempar ke sembarangan tempat. Itachi kaget karena tiba-tiba saja suara lolongan anjing milik tetangga berkoar dan seseorang berteriak, "Ati-ati dong mas kalo mau lempar ASBAK!"

Fiuh.. syukurlah, semua ini karena asbak., bukan Koran. Konsentrasinya kini bisa kembali pada Fugaku. Ayahnya menatap Itachi dengan wajah tidak berdosa,

"Temanmu? Orang nggak ada siapa-siapa…" Fugaku berlalu. Sementara Itachi?

'_Gua bunuh lu Sasukee!' _entah kenapa hari-hari Itachi selalu saja sial.

**TING TONG**

Bel pintu di rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan hati yang kebat-kebit Itachi berlari menuju pintu tersebut meskipun ia harus 2 kali kejeledak kulit pisang, sekali kejeledak kolornya Fugaku (wtf?), 4 kali kepentok meja, dan 2 kali nabrak tembok. Setelah melewati masa-masa yang sulit (dramatisasi saudara setanah airku), akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Tepuk tangan sodara-sodara! -Itachi kissbye-

"Mas, ini Mie ayam pesanannya," badan Itachi lemes lagi. ternyata Bukan Akatsuki. Kenapa mereka nggak muncul-muncul sih!

"Makasih mas," ucapnya setengah hati sambil berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan sepuluh bungkus Mie Ayam ke meja kemudian menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Sepuluh bungkus?

"Unn! Mie ayamnya udah dateng~" tiba-tiba aja Deidara muncul di balik punggung Itachi. Bibir Deidara yang berteriak sambil condong di dekat telinganya nyaris saja membuat bulu kuduk Itachi menjadi tegak.

"GAH! Elu!" ia menghindar sambil memegangi kupingnya, "Sejak kapan ada di sini!" seketika munculah para geng Biadab Akatsuki yang lain. Bahkan Kakuzu dan Kisame pun yang notabene-nya nggak jadi dateng malah ada di pojokkan, lagi ngisi TTS dengan sampul _Cover_ Nia Ramadhani.

"Ossu!" sapa mereka berdua. Kemudian lanjut lagi pada TTSnya.

"Lho? Lho?" Itachi bingung sendiri. Temen-temennya udah nyengir gak jelas ngeliatin dia, "K-kenapa? Cengiran lu pada bikin gua merinding nih!"

"Met Ultah ya brayy!" teriak mereka tiba-tiba. Itachi bengong, "Sori udah kita bego-begoin sehariann!" Kisame ngacak-acak rambut sang Uchiha. Sementara yang lain ikutan teriak-teriak kegirangan (kecuali Sasuke yang teriak-teriak karena Handicam barunya pecah). Bukannya terharu, Itachi malah semakin Tablo di depan sobat sejawatnya itu,

"ULTAH?" mata Itachi melotot, "Ultah Gua sebulan yang Lalu! Kemana aja Loe pada!" sekarang Itachi tahu, kenapa bulan lalu di hari Ulang tahunnya, geng Akatsuki nggak ada yang ngasih ucapan ataupun menyinggung soal ultahnya sama sekali.

Sekarang Itachi tahu.

"Eh? Telat ya?" seru semuanya, kompak.

"Yaiyalah begok! Lama-lama gua sula juga lu pada!"

"Owh.." semuanya hanya meng-Oh kan. Itachi _sweatdrop_

"Yaudah, hari ini kita makan mie aja! Itachi yang traktir lhoo! Tadi Tobi bongkar celengannya buat bayar Mie ayam ini!" seru si Topeng loli girang.

"Ekh! Ap-aaa!"

"Horeee!" yang lain mengekor dengan hebohnya. Itachi tersikut dan tewas di dapur.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Akatsuki gank, minus Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka semua dengan gembira ria menikmati Mie ayam bersama keluarga Uchiha, minus Itachi dan Sasuke. Disaat Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar dan mewek gara-gara Handicamnya, Itachi justru tergeletak sekarat di Dapur dengan bola mata yang memutih semua.

"Aahh! Ini kan I-pod punya Tobi! Horeee ketemu!" dan Itachi kembali tewas, saat tahu I-pod Apple miliknya udah hanyut di gigit Hiu.

"Kisameee! Suruh sobat-sobat lu buat ngebalikin I-Pod guaaa!"

Dewi fortuna sepertinya lagi cuti karena Diare.

.

.

.

**Owari~!**

**A/N : **Anjrit! Gajelas gini ==" Om Mimi, jangan pasung saya ya.. ini udah saya buat Fic rikuesan situ *nari tor-tor* semoga suka m(_,_)m maaph rada garing, soalnya udah lama gue ga nulis Pik Humor.. huhuhu! *guling-guling bareng Itachi*

Yosh, makasih buat yang udah baca XD

**Sign,**

**ATM-ku (?)**


End file.
